The First Time
by The10Espada99
Summary: This is a companion story to Uh Oh! Switched Up! All about all the firsts Wally and Roy had in their relationship. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So this is a story of one shots that goes with my other story Uh Oh! Switched Up! This is just about a bunch of firsts in Wally and Roy's relationship that aren't in my other story. You all can hit me up with ideas for first times. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 1**

The Time Roy found out Wally could cook:

Roy thought he knew a lot about his girlfriend. He thought he could boast about how much he knew about his girlfriend. But he never knew she could cook. Roy wasn't sexist so he didn't assume she knew how to cook and besides his girlfriend had been a boy so he wasn't expecting her to ever cook.

But then she did.

The whole thing had started when Roy was in Starbucks and another costumer sneezed in his face. In his face. So naturally, Roy had rushed to the bathroom to wash his face but unfortunately, the virus had already penetrated his body.

So two days later, there he was in his apartment, sick and suffering. The poor archer didn't have enough energy to go to the kitchen and make himself something so he was starving.

Then the archer heard his door open.

"Roy?" A voice he would recognize from anywhere called out.

"In here!" Roy called back, as best as he could with his hoarse voice. He heard footsteps walking towards him before he heard a gasp.

"Roy! You look dead!" Wally exclaimed.

"Always the charmer, aren't ya?" Roy joked, voice still hoarse. Then his stomach rumbled loudly. Roy moaned in discomfort.

"Wow, you look terrible." His girlfriend said, sounding amused.

"Are you here to laugh at my pain?" Roy asked, slightly irritated.

"I won't take offense to that because you're sick. I'm actually here to make sure you don't do any stupid."

"Aren't the roles usually reversed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. So babe, how ya feeling?" Wally asked, finally letting her concern show.

"Like shit. I'm so hungry."

"Wow, usually I'm the one saying those words." The female remarked.

"Anyway, what do you want to eat since you're hungry?"

"…You cook?" Roy asked surprised.

"I eat large quantities of food. If I didn't know how to cook, I'd probably die. Then you'd go into depression because you'd miss me too much." Wally deadpanned.

"What can you cook then?"

"Stuff."

"Real descriptive." Roy remarked sarcastically.

"I know right." The speedster replied cheekily. " Haha, just tell me what you want and I'll make it."

"Can you make me pancakes? I didn't eat breakfast."

Wally then left the Roy. Roy silently prayed that his kitchen would still be intact and that he didn't die from his girlfriend's cooking.

_30 minutes later…_

"Done! Roy, get your ass up so you can appreciate my food!"

Roy groaned and forced himself up to walk to the kitchen. He slumped at his dining table. Wally looked down at her boyfriend and shook her head.

"Wow. You're such a bitch when you get sick." Wally commented while she placed the stack of pancakes in front of the sick archer. Roy hesitantly eyed his food, not picking up his fork yet. The female rolled her eyes.

"Roy, it's not going to kill you."

"I know."

"…Are you not hungry?"

"I am."

"…Do you want me to feed you?"

"…No."

"Then are you going to eat?"

"…"

Frustrated, Wally cut out a piece of a pancake and stuffed it into her lover's mouth. Once it was in his mouth, she saw the archer's eyes light up as he chewed slowly and swallowed.

"That was amazing." Roy said bewildered. That one bite seemed to give Roy the motivation to eat the rest of his pancakes by himself.

Wally scoffed. "Did you think it was going to be bad?"

"…"

"Don't answer that. Anyway, I couldn't get you medicine because I'm not 18. Sorry." Wally apologized, kissing her boyfriend's temple.

"It's okay. You cooked for me. I probably would have starved to death without you." Roy replied in between bites.

"No problem. You'd do the same for me. I just wanted to take care of my boyfriend for once."

"Thanks babe." Roy smiled, feeling better already.

**Alrighty. **

**2 reviews until the next post. **

**Read Uh Oh! Switched Up! If you're lost. **

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **

**The10Espada99**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter actually takes place after chapter 24 of Uh Oh! Switched up. And I haven't posted that one yet but you can still read this cuz that chapter is just going to be fluffy too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 2**

The first time Roy met Wally's parents was after the mission in Miami Beach. He could say it was extremely awkward for him. The two adults mostly ignored his presence during his entire stay and didn't exactly treat Wally right. The things he did for his girlfriend.

_Flashback_.

Wally was walking out of her school, looking annoyed at her crutches. Then a familiar red car pulled up and a familiar redhead stepped out as well.

"Hey babe." Roy greeted, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before taking her bag from her.

"Hey Roy."

"How was school?" Roy helped Wally into his throwing her bag into the backseat.

"Average. Was late to all of my classes today. I had people trying to purposely trip me cause I was on crutches and I could feel my leg healing and that's just not something very comfortable to feel for more than 24 hours."

"Well at least your burns are gone."

"They didn't hurt that much anyway." Wally shrugged before she gasped.

"What?" Roy asked.

Wally then grinned nervously. "Baby…" She started.

"…Yes?"

"I sorta kinda almost maybe probably mostly told my mom I'd come home today but I also said I'd be at the cave today and you know I can't really run with a broken leg or maybe I can…but anyway like can you…"

"You want me to drive you home then take you to the cave?"

"Plllleeeeaaasseee."

"I feel like such a little bitch around you, ya know." Roy grunted.

"Thank you! Just make two rights then a left."

Roy frowned as he saw they were in the slightly darker part of Central City.

"Wow, Roy. I can tell you really like the neighborhood." Wally commented sarcastically.

"If it was darker and more dirty, I'd mistake this place for Gotham."

The redhead stuck out her tongue. "It's not THAT bad. If you forget that half the people who live here are ex-cons and juvenile deliquents." The female muttered the last part.

The archer looked at her in disbelief.

"Half the people in this neighborhood are ex-cons?"

"They're not that bad. They're actually really nice. If they didn't tell me the stories of how they got arrested, I would've thought they were good people." Wally defended.

"You've had conversations with them." Roy deadpanned.

"I used to ride the bus with the juvenile delinquents that went to the alternative learning high school." Wally told him.

"You rode the best with reform school students?"

"Alternative learning center. And yes. They told me how they got in too. This one girl beat this other girl with the other girl's high heel; it took 3 police officers to pull her off the girl. She got charged with assault. The girl she was beating up was pregnant so her charge was worse when they found that out."

"That girl sounds crazy." Roy said with a shake of his head.

"Probably. She was nice though. She bought me cupcakes and slushies sometimes; she also got the bus driver to wait for me when I got to the bus stop late. Then she graduated and moved away. I miss her." Wally pouted.

"If Batman heard you saying these things."

Wally grinned. "That's my house." Roy pulled to a stop and examined the house in front of him. He had to admit that it was in pretty good shape compared to the rest of the houses in the neighborhood. The outside was a light blue, the window panes a dark blue as well as the door. It was two stories from what he could see and was moderately sized.

"I can feel you judging my parent's house." Wally said opening the passenger seat's door.

Roy mentally noted that she said parent's house instead of my house.

Walking up to the door with her, Wally knocked on the door. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a key?"

"I stopped taking it with me when I turned 13. First it was accidental. Then I stopped taking it with me on purpose."

The door suddenly opened up to the couple. Roy was greeted with the site of an average height woman with short brownish hair that could almost be mistaken for red in a different light with dark green eyes. She looked to be around 40.

"Hello, Willow. Who is this?" Mary greeted, mindful of the tag-along Wally had with her.

"Hi Mrs. West. My name's Roy Harper, Willow's boyfriend." Roy greeted politely, reaching out sorta awkwardly for a handshake. The older woman politely smiled and shook the redhead's hand.

"Oh it's nice to meet you. Willow's never mentioned you before."

Wally almost cringed at her mother's tone that promised they would be having a long talk later.

"Well come in. Are you a friend from her 'extracurricular activities'?" Mary asked putting emphasis on extracurricular.

Something inside him was telling him to say no so that's what he did. "Extracurricular activities?" Roy feigned ignorance. He could feel Wally giving him a look.

"Yes. Willow here runs track outside of school, though I guess she won't be running this season." Mary replied smoothly.

Then Rudy West came in from the kitchen.

"Hey, kid, welcome back. Who do we have here?" Rudy asked, eyeing the archer.

"Honey, this is Roy, Willow's boyfriend."

Rudy almost flew across the room. "Young lady, when did you get a boyfriend?"

"… almost two months ago."

Rudy turned to his wife. "Is he…?" He trailed off. She shook her head.

"Well as nice as this is, Roy and I sorta have to go…I just came to drop my stuff off." Roy almost let out a breath of relief, slowly making his way out the door before Mary's next sentence caused the couple to stay.

"Sweetie wait. Something came in the mail for you. I put it on your bed upstairs." Mary lied.

Wally looked on to the path towards her bedroom. She would have to walk up the stairs and at least 5 feet to her left before she got there. Then she frowned before using her crutches to get to the stairs. The stairs looked like Mount Everest from her position. Suddenly she felt herself being picked up bridal style.

"As amusing as it was to see you glare at stairs like they were the Joker, you're going to be late." Roy said in explanation. Roy looked at the two Wests for permission to further intrude their home. Even though they didn't necessarily look pleased, Mary West motioned for him to go on.

Once they made it to Wally's room, Roy set her on the bed before taking a spot beside her.

"Your parents looked excited to meet me." Roy said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised they even let you in the house." Wally responded as she looked around for aforementioned letter/package from the mail.

Roy looked around her room. "Your room is nothing like I expected it to be."

"Oh so you sit around at night and imagine what my room would look like." Wally said jokingly.

"Yeah that's exactly what I spend my free time doing." Roy said with a roll of his eyes.

"But seriously. I expected there to be a punch of posters around, schoolwork scattered around, and some Flash crap lying somewhere." The room looked extremely bland, only the essentials inside, the walls bare, the room clean.

"If I put something on my wall, my mother would kill me. I tried to put up a poster of the Beyonce when I was like 10; she came into my room, tore it off the wall, and asked me what authority I had to put stuff up on the wall like I owned this house. I honestly don't like to touch the walls in this room anymore." Wally explained.

"I just realized something." Roy suddenly said. Wally turned to hear her boyfriend's epiphany.

"We're in a room…" He started. "Really? I just noticed." She looked around the room in mock amazement and surprise.

Roy chose to ignore that. "alone…" "Yes, I see that too. Is there anything else you noticed, oh wise one?"

Roy tilted her chin up before staring at her lips with half-lidded eyes."…and your lips aren't on mine."

Wally smirked. "I think we should fix that." Wally whispered before leaning up to touch lips with her lover.

"Mom, I couldn't find that whatever you were talking about." Wally called out.

"Okay. I probably was thinking about something else when I said that." Her mother called back, not leaving the kitchen.

"Are you coming back tonight?" Rudolph asked, seeing his daughter head for the door.

"Yeah." Roy heard the quiet curse Mary West let out and judging by the way Wally's face, she had heard it too.

"Never mind. I just remembered I told Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris I was coming over." Wally lied.

"Alright." Mary said sounding relieved.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad."

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. West."

Once the couple was out of the house, Roy scowled.

"Kid, no offense but I really don't like your parents."

Wally laughed. "It's okay. Sometimes I don't either." Wally whispered the last part. Roy kissed Wally on the forehead before they both headed to the car.

**Hope you liked that. **

**Okay so like really. I feel like no one wants this because I haven't gotten suggestions or that many reviews. **

**Please review. **

**The10Espada99**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 3**

The first time they both said I love you was special though Roy had wished it had been at a better moment. But Wally had said it was totally like them and he couldn't disagree with it. It had been at night and the couple was arguing. The two redheads didn't argue often but when they did it was bad. Both had raging tempers and were stubborn. Even though the younger of the two didn't like getting mad, she did have the ability to; not everything could be ignored or shrugged off. They're arguments usually started when one of the two did something highly dangerous.

The two had just come back from a patrol that wasn't as easy breezy as planned.

_Flashback_

"What the fuck was that, Roy?!" Wally yelled once they were both in their shared apartment.

"That was me, trying to get away." Roy shot back.

"Jumping off a five story building was a completely reasonable way to get away!" Wally remarked sarcastically.

"I didn't have much of a choice. Besides, I landed on the car and I'm still alive. I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that you could have died! I don't want to see you die, Roy!"

"I don't really want to see me die either." Roy said crossing his arms.

"I don't like how nonchalant you're being right now!" Wally glared.

"Really? Cause if you were the one who jumped off that building, you'd be calm as fuck and we probably wouldn't be having this discussion." Roy glared right back.

"…That's different!"

"Why?! Because you're a metahuman?" All Roy got was silence.

"Dammit Kid, metahuman, keyword _human. _It doesn't matter if you can run at the speed of sound, or heal fast as shit, you're still human!"

"I know I'm human Roy!"

"Oh you do? When you pull those dangerous ass stunts of yours, I feel like you think indestructible! Like when you took a bullet for me last month!" Roy shouted getting in the other redhead's face.

"How'd we get from you to me? Anyway, I know we both don't like to say it but I'm more durable than you Roy. If that hit you, you would've died." Wally stated, both knew it was true.

"I would've dodged it."

"No, you wouldn't have Roy! I know for a fact that you didn't even see it coming! When you say shit like that it makes me wonder why I love you so freaking much!" Wally screamed before realizing what she said.

Both froze at her words. Immediately, the anger left both of them as their eyes widened in shock. Red Arrow moved forward until he was directly in front of the speedster.

"You love me?" He asked quietly. The deep blush on his girlfriend's face was enough for him to know the answer.

"What would you say if I said I love you too?" The redhead looked up at her boyfriend in shock, before she smiled softly.

"Then I'd say I love you but I'm still freaking mad at you." She replied before biting her lip. Red chuckled.

"Liar."

The archer placed his thumb on the speedster's lower lip, rubbing until she opened her mouth for him. Wasting no time, the redhead captured the female's lips, thrusting his tongue in her moist cavern. Their tongue's wrestled for dominance all while Wally's hands reached up to tug on Roy's short hair to pull him closer to her, eliciting a growl from the man. In retaliation, the archer placed his hands in the young woman's ass and squeezed firmly, gaining a moan from the green eyed female.

Their pleasure could not last forever for they were both in need of something called air so they had to break apart. Both were panting as Roy gently placed his forehead on hers as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Babe, I really want to say I'm sorry. I'm crazy as hell and you still put up with me. I love you so much." Wally whispered.

"Fuck. I really don't deserve you. I'm sorry for being a stubborn ass. I love you too." Roy whispered back before pulling her back into a kiss.

_**Heyyy Hope you enjoyed that.**_

_**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **_

_**Reviews please.**_

_**The10Espada99**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 4**

The time Roy got interrogated by the Rogues, he wasn't expecting it. He knew his girlfriend's Rogue gallery was special but he never really thought much of it before then.

_FLASHBACK_

When Roy awoke, he felt a pounding in his head and an ache in his back. He opened in his eyes to see he was in an abandoned warehouse but he had no idea where he was. He noticed that he was tied to a chain and that his bow and arrow were in the corner. The archer also noticed that the knife he kept in his boot was gone as well.

"Guys, he's awake!" An excited voice exclaimed. The group that walked in Roy could only describe as the Central City Rogues. This calmed Roy down a bit since he knew they didn't kill but he was still on guard.

"Damn, Baby Flash, getting all the good ones. He's actually attractive." The one Roy recognized as the Pied Piper pouted.

"Piper, we didn't kidnap the boy to ogle him." Captain Boomerang reminded. Red Arrow scowled.

"He doesn't look very happy." Trickster observed cheerfully.

"It'd be bad if he was happy." Captain Cold said. The Rogues looked to see their captive trying to sneakily find a way to untie his bonds.

"Alright boy, you're probably wondering why we kidnapped you."

"No shit." Red Arrow replied snarkily. The Rogues shot him a disappointed look. Weather Wizard wrote something down on a clipboard he had. "Potty mouth." He muttered as he wrote.

"Okay Speedy, you mind explaining these?" Captain Cold produced a pile of papers.

"That's a pile of papers." Red Arrow deadpanned.

"The papers aren't important; it's what's on the papers." Captain Cold shot back. The cold villain held up the papers to reveal that on each one was a picture of Red Arrow and Kid Flash in rather erm intimate positions. As the slideshow went on, the scenes in each photo seemed to get less innocent and increasingly racier. Red Arrow had to fight down a blush when a picture of him pinning the speedster against a wall came up.

"Well?" Captain Boomerang glared. Red Arrow glared right back.

"That was me spending time with my girlfriend, got a problem?"

"Attitude problem." Weather Wizard commented as he wrote.

"YES! YOU'RE MOLESTING OUR BABY!" Trickster screamed in his face. The archer gagged on the villain's breath.

The redhead knew he was probably going to get in trouble for saying this but the words still came out of his mouth. "I don't think it's molestation if she wanted it."

Captain Boomerang sighed."Lad, we're just tryin' ta' look out for ya'. What would have happened if someone else woulda taken those photos or a little tot stumbled upon you two sticking your tongues down each other's throats?"

"Why do you think we were in an alley?" That sounded 10x more intelligent in his head. "Why do you even have pictures of us anyway?"

"Rude." Weather Wizard remarked as he continued writing.

"What the fuck are you even writing?!" He shouted at the weather controlling villain.

"He's writing down all the things that make you wrong for Baby Flash." Pied Piper informed him.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Then after we're done with our interrogation, we'll show it to the Flash along with those photos."

Red Arrow cringed at the thought of what would happen to him if the Flash saw all the things he had done with his niece.

"Let's get down to business. What are your intents with Baby Flash?" Captain Cold glared.

"Well- wait I don't have to answer your questions!"

"Don't get smart with me, boy! You're not leaving until you answer the damn question." The villain growled.

Red Arrow sighed. "Look, I know you all concerned-I mean I don't know why; you're all criminals- but Kid is really important to me and I would never hurt her intentionally."

The Rogues all seemed to share a look before Hartley asked the next question.

"What do you like about Baby Flash?"

"a lot of things. She's smart, beautiful, caring, always looking on the bright side, she seems naïve but she's wise at the same time, she has a strong sense of right and wrong, she can calm me down. She's pretty much my complete opposite and I love that. Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without her. And I can't believe I just said this to complete strangers."

"Aww I didn't know you felt that way, babe."

All the men in the room turned to see Kid Flash grinning.

"Baby Flash!" the crazed villian glomped the speedster. Red Arrow glared.

"Hey, James. Wanna tell me why you kidnapped my boyfriend here?"

"HE WAS MOLESTING YOU!" Trickster cried. The speedster's eyes furrowed.

"When? I don't recall being molested."

"Here!" the pile of photos was shoved in her face. She held them away so she could view them properly. Her face turned red.

"Really, guys?"

"We were gathering substantial evidence to send to the Flash." Captain Cold defended.

"Yeahhhh. I'd rather you not do that. Are you done with your 'interrogation' because Red's mommy and daddy are worried sick?"

Red Arrow flushed. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"No, we aren't done!" Weather Wizard protested. Kid Flash pouted. "Guys, I missed my boyfriend." She whined, eyes watering.

"Fine! Take him! Just don't cry!"

Wally grinned. "Thanks!" in a flash, Red Arrow was untied and the couple was outside near the zeta tubes.

"I hate it when you do that." Red Arrow grumbled shaking off the dizziness.

"And I hate it when you get kidnapped but that's just the way life is." Kid Flash frowned. The 18 year old shook his head and pulled his girlfriend close to him, kissing her softly on the lips. The two broke apart.

"I was worried about you, ya know."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry."

"You're not forgiven."

"Lies."

"Then why are you about to kiss me?"

"Shut up."

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Hey, Flash, there's a package for you."

The Flash thanked the man before looking at who it was from. All that it said was 'You might want to see this.' Opening his package, the second Flash looked to see that it was a pile of papers. What was on the sheets of paper made his blood boil.

"That damn Arrow! I'll kill him!" He growled before bolting in the direction of Star City.

**HEYYY**

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **

**3 reviews before next post.**

**The10Espada99**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry this took so long to post. I've just been extremely tired lately for like no reason too. I know this is extremely short and you must hate me for it. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 5**

The first time Roy went to Iris West-Allen for advice, he was extremely nervous. I mean he was planning to ask her niece out and one usually doesn't talk to the other's family member about this. Then again he had known the older woman for a couple of years now. He, Wally and Dick would come over to the Allen Residence and hang out sometimes if they wanted to be somewhere homey. Wally would tell him that he should have calmed his man tits and talked Iris like he would have anyway.

_FLASHBACK_

"Soooo Roy, what can I help you with?"

The two redheads were sitting in the Allen's living room. The archer shifted around uncomfortably. He didn't know if his eyes were deceiving him but he thought he saw the redhaired woman's smile widened at his discomfort.

"Well Mrs. Allen-" Roy started.

"Roy, it's been years and I'm always telling you to call me Aunt Iris."

Roy blushed uncharacteristically. "I'd rather not."

Iris pouted and if the archer didn't know better, he would have thought that the woman in front of him was Wally's mom; the resemblance was ridiculous. It had been there when Wally was of the male gender as well. In fact, when he had first met the woman, he had thought she was the speedster's mother until Wally had proclaimed she was his (at the time) lovely 'Aunt Iris.'

"Let me guess, you want to ask out Wally but have no idea how to do it?" Iris asked slyly.

Roy gapped. This lady was throwing him off edge. "How did you know?"

"I saw this coming from the time we were at the mall."

Roy just shook his head. He didn't even see it coming.

"I sort of assumed we were going out after we kissed but that wasn't the case."

Iris made a remorseful face. "Aw honey no. That's not how it goes."

"Yeah and like you said earlier, I want to ask her out but I have no idea how to go around about it. I asked Ollie for advice but he said something stupid." Roy sighed.

"No, no, no, it might not be stupid. What did he say?" As a reporter, Iris needed to study all the important details to get the story so she was inquisitive.

Roy cringed. "He said I should get her drunk and then when I ask, she'll say yes."

The smile on the older redhead's face vanished. "That was a very dumb idea. I really don't think you should tell anyone else he said that to you or he might get killed."

Roy nodded in agreement.

"Enough about dumb ideas. You have to do something really special Roy so Wally will remember this for the rest of her life. My niece has told me that she's had guys asking her out at least once a day so it has to be extraordinary." Roy frowned, remembering that Sam kid.

"I know." The two in the room went silence thinking about an idea for what to do. Then Roy absentmindedly started humming so the reporter gasped as an idea emerged in her brain.

"Roy, can you sing?!"

The archer shrugged. "I don't think I'm bad but I don't think I'm superstar level either."

"As long as you don't sound like a dying cat, this idea should work. You should sing her a song that expresses your feelings towards her." Iris grinned.

Roy seemed to stop to think about this idea. Then he looked unsure. "I don't know. I mean what song would I even sing?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know what your exact feelings as towards my niece. It just has to express your emotions. It doesn't even have to be a song, you could just find a creative way to tell her how you feel." Iris explained .

_Creativity. No._ "I think I'll stick with the song. Thank you Mrs. Allen." Roy expressed his gratitude before heading towards the door.

"No problem, Roy." Iris smiled.

Roy stopped before turning back to the woman."Mrs. Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

Iris held back a smirk. "Of course she will. As long as you don't screw up."

Roy chuckled. "Yeah, that made me feel much better."

"I hope it did. Bye Roy."

"Bye Mrs. Allen."

Then the rest was history.

**The next day between Flash and Green Arrow**

Flash sped up to the monitor wing in the watchtower where Green Arrow was."Queen?"

"Yeah Barry?" The billionaire then felt the angry waves coming off the usually laid back man.

"I heard you were trying to convince your son to get my dau- niece drunk." Flash glared.

"Um…"

**And theres the end.**

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration(they are needed). **

**4 reviews until next post.**

**The10Espada99**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey. Young Justice Finale had me crying. Kid Flash died, sacrificed himself for the world. Not cool but cool at the same time. The only ones who seemed to be taking it badly were Nightwing, Artemis, Impulse, and Kaldur a bit, along with Wally's parents and Flash. It all ended so fast and that cliff hanger is terrible. Lex Luthor as US secretary and Vandal Savage in charge of the war world. Artemis becoming Tigress, Impulse becoming Kid Flash, Virgil becoming Static. It was too much. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did there would be a season three and Wally would be alive.**_

**Chapter 6**

The time they both found out that they were both good with kids was a quiet day for both of them. They both started thinking about their future at the time.

**Flashback**

The two superheroes were walking through the park in Springdale, Arkansas, in their superhero gear, Red Arrow's arm around Kid Flash's waist, both enjoying the peace. Occasionally, they could see civilians staring at them in awe and wonder, considering their state or city didn't have its own personal hero and nothing too crazy happens there anyway.

"Hey Red?"

"Hmm…"

"How did we end up here again?" The superhero looked up at her boyfriend in confusion.

"I had just finished a mission here and you were running by. You stopped, we talked and started walking and somehow we ended up at the park." The archer explained.

Understanding dawned on her face before she grinned and nodded her head.

"Well whatever. I'm just glad I get to spend time with you." She said, snuggling into his side. Red Arrow couldn't help but to smile at the speedster's actions.

The sound of soft sobbing caused Kid Flash to stop and look around, inadvertently causing the archer by her side to stop as well.

The speedster looked to her right to see a small little girl on the ground crying. The sight tugged at her heartstrings and the superhero quickly walked up to the small girl and kneeling down in front of her. The girl looked up at the new arrival and stopped crying when she saw who was now in front of her. The little girl looked up at the superhero in a mix of awe, surprise and confusion. Kid Flash smiled softly at the young girl. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a man walking towards them. She waved at the man and seeing the lightning bolt on her chest caused the man to visibly calm down and send her a go ahead motion.

Glad to have the young girl's guardian's permission, the superhero turned back to young girl.

"Hi sweetie. My name is Kid Flash. What's yours?"

"Amy." She said quietly, still sniffling. The speedster pulled out a tissue and handed it to Amy, who gratefully took it and blew her nose.

"Amy, honey, want to tell me why you're crying?" Kid Flash asked gently.

The archer on the side had to be impressed at how his girlfriend was handling this situation. He didn't know she was good with kids at all.

The reminder seemed to make the girl shrink in on herself.

"James pushed me down and told me he didn't like my name." She said quietly.

Kid Flash gasped over dramatically. "That's terrible. Why on earth would he do that?"

"I don't know." Amy replied sadly, looking over to her right. In that direction, there was a small boy around Amy's age who was playing with his ball, not very enthusiastically and was trying to discreetly look over in their direction.

"Is that James?" Red Arrow spoke up. Finally noticing his presence, Amy nodded when she saw he was sort of dressed like Kid Flash. The speedster looked up at her boyfriend in confusion, he sent her a look that said that he was going to handle it.

The archer walked up to the boy who had stopped playing and was looking at the superhero in adoration.

"Y-y-you're Red Arrow!" He exclaimed. Red Arrow almost smirked but he remembered what he was there to do.

"And you must be Amy's friend, James." At the mention of Amy's name the boy shut down.

"Yeah." He replied softly.

"James, Amy told my friend, Kid Flash, that you pushed her down and said you didn't like her name. Did you do that?"

"Yeah." James said sadly.

"Can you tell me why?"

"S-she wanted to play with my ball but I wanted to play by myself!"

"That doesn't mean you should be mean to her. You made her cry." Red Arrow said seriously.

The young boy looked ashamed. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He said, looking down.

"You don't need to tell me that. You need to tell Amy that."

Now James looked scared. "But, but what if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she says no?"

An idea popped up in his head. "Hey James, can I tell you a secret?"

The mention of a secret from one of his favorite heroes made James attentive.

"Yes! If you tell me, I won't tell anyone."

The archer looked around as if to make sure no one was listening to humor to boy.

"Okay, so a long time ago, I said something really mean to Kid Flash because I was angry and I made her cry. Afterwards I felt really, really bad and I wanted to apologize but I didn't know if she would accept my apology. But I just had to be brave and say sorry anyway."

The boy looked so intense right now it made Roy almost want to laugh. "What happened next?"

"She accepted my apology and now she's my best friend." Red Arrow smiled at the sight of Kid Flash who had managed to make Amy laugh.

James looked thoughtful before puffing his chest out and marching towards Amy, a determined look on his face. Red Arrow chuckled before walking away with the boy.

At the sight of James, Amy cowered and hid behind Kid Flash. This disheartened James a bit.

"So you must be James?" James nodded.

"Amy, could you come out and talk to James please?" Red Arrow asked. Kid Flash sent the young girl an encouraging look; tentatively Amy stepped out in front of Kid Flash looking shy and not meeting the boy's eyes.

"Amy, I'm sorry for pushing you down and saying I didn't like your name. I think you're really pretty. " James said sincerely.

Amy looked up and smiled. "It's okay!"

"Do you want to play ball with me?" He asked, relieved.

"Sure!" The two children went to the field to play before running back and each giving both heroes a hug. Then the two kids ran back to play with the ball.

"So Speedy, I didn't know you were good with kids." Kid Flash said teasingly as the couple continued their walk.

"I used to babysit you and Robin all the time."

"Disney World."

Red was immediately silenced and Kid Flash laughed. "Whatever. I didn't know you were good with kids."

"I used to visit the orphanage in Central and play with them. Kids got in little altercations like that all the time."

They walked around for a bit before Red Arrow spoke up once more. "Hey, you know you'll be a great mom in the future."

They both blushed at the barely there implication.

"And you won't be a terrible dad either." Kid Flash replied with a smile.

**Anyway,**

**Sorry I have taken so long to post. Projects in like all my classes. Very annoying. I had a lot of ideas for this story but not a lot for Uh Oh Switched up. So keep sending suggestions. **

**I got a suggestion for a little bit of lemony action between these two. Tell me if it's a good idea or if it'd be a terrible idea. **

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **

**5 reviews. **

**The10Espada99**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. I know right. Another one in the same weekend. Crazy. So I probably will have like 3-5 chapters left in Uh Oh! Switched Up! Since a guest reviewer gave me an awesome way to end the story since I was lost. I have 5 already planned one shots for this story. I'll need ideas if you don't want me to end there. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 7**

Their first time. Amazing. Enough said. What happened afterwards not so much. But Roy had to admit it was completely worth it.

**Flashback**

"Thanks guys! Best party ever!" Roy called out to his friends, who waved back before driving away. The archer had just turned 21 and his friends from college threw him a huge party. He wasn't a huge fan of parties or social gatherings in general but he had just turned 21. It was time to celebrate. The redhead could finally drink legally; that was something he was happy about. It also meant he had one more year until he graduated.

The superhero was expected to go to another party that would be held at Mount Justice tomorrow. Knowing the team, something ridiculous was going to happen and either Dick or Artemis would be photographing it. And even though he didn't like to admit it, the league and the team were like his family. He had grown fond of them over the years. Speaking of people he had grown fond of….

"Hey babe. I'm home!" He called out to his lovely girlfriend. Wow they had been together a long time.

"Hey! How was the party?" he heard her call back from their bedroom.

"Hella crazy."

"Great. Come in here so I can give you your present, hun."

The archer smiled and walked into their shared bedroom and the sight he saw made him gap. There was his girlfriend, Wally, in front of him almost completely naked. The speedster was clad in a deep red bra that barely covered her chest and a thong that left very little to imagine. On her bra was small but still noticable bows in between the two top it off, the redhead's makeup made it so her gaze looked extremely lustful. So to sum it up, her appearance screamed 'I want you to f me.' The young woman smiled seductively. "Happy birthday, Roy." She practically purred.  
"Damn. " he cursed, taking it all in. He could alright feel his 'soldier' at attention.  
Wally walked up to him, her hips swaying as she did so. She wrapped her arms around the birthday boy's neck.  
"Well baby, don't you want your birthday present?" She whispered, trailing a long finger down his chest before grabbing him through his pants. The answer was yes if the way the night had gone was any indication.  
_**The next morning**_  
The speedster was awakened by her cell phone. She palmed for it at her night stand. She almost couldn't reach it with Roy's tight embrace around her waist.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey." The former boy wonder's voice came through the phone.  
"Ugh Dick. Why are you calling so early?"  
"Wally, it's 11:30 am. It's not early. Besides, you're usually up by at the latest 9."  
"Well last night there was a lot of stuff going down." The young woman looked back at her sleeping boyfriend with a soft smile on her face.  
"Omg. So you two finally did it?" The 16 year old sounded way too excited for his own good.  
"Dick, calm your tits."  
Wally could practically feel the dirty joke about to come out of her best male friend's mouth. "Shut up."  
"Haha Flash is gonna freak."  
"He'll be fine." Wally waved off.  
"The last time Roy touched your ass, he almost died."Dick reminded.  
"Details."  
Nightwing laughed and it was nice to hear it. Her friend doesn't laugh enough these days.  
"So I'll see you at the party?"  
"Yeah. We'll probably be late though."  
"Like always." The acrobat always had something smart to say.  
"Whatever. Later." Wally pressed the end button on her screen, placing the phone on the night stand again.  
The sound of a familiar groan alerted the speedster of the archers awakening. The red haired male let go of his girlfriend to stretch his arms above his head. Wally turned over to face him.  
"Morning." The female greeted her lover cheerfully.  
"Morning to you too." The archer kissed her on the forehead as he pulled her closer to him. Wally sighed in content.  
"I hope you enjoyed your present." Wally said teasingly.  
"Yeah but I have a feeling you enjoyed my present more than I did." Roy replied, a teasing smile on his face. An amused expression crossed Wally's face.

"Oh, really?" Wally questioned.

"If the way you were screaming my name was something to go off of…"

"But you see, YOU were the one screaming MY name."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"I don't remember it that way."

"Tragic."  
Wally smiled before getting off the bed and stretching.  
"Babe, its 11:30. Get outta bed"  
Roy's face showed his displeasure at the thought of leaving his bed.  
"Why?" He whined uncharacteristically. It was cute.  
"Well I wanted us to take a shower together but since you're too tired..."Wally started, trailing off. The Flash would be impressed with how fast he got out of bed if it wasn't so he could bang his niece in the shower.  
The couple ended up taking two showers: one for sex, the other to actually get clean.

**Recognized: Impulse B03**

**Recognized: Red Arrow B21**

"Finally, you guys showed up. We were actually considering starting the party without you two." Artemis said as soon as the couple came to the living room.

"Roy, I'm afraid the Flash family's tardiness has rubbed off on you." Green Arrow said in mock sorrow. The redhaired archer came up and slapped his adopted father upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Yeah. Feel the pain." The redhead showed no sympathy for the emerald archer who was rubbing his head.

Black Canary walked up to him with a smile on her face. "Behave Oliver. Happy Birthd-"The blonde woman stopped and stared at the 21 year old who was staring at her with a confused expression. As she stared she noticed that Roy looked more peaceful and less tense than she had ever seen him before. He even had a smile on his face despite looking confused which was slowly turning into worry. Dinah snapped her head around to look at Wally who was talking with Zatanna and Artemis. The speedster seemed to have this glow around her. Then it clicked. She gasped.

"You didn't!" Black Canary gasped. People turned and looked at the sonic screamer in confusion.

"Didn't do what?" Red Arrow asked. Black Canary's eyes flickered towards Wally's and the redhead knew what she was trying to say. Unfortunately a certain blonde archer knew too.

"Roy! You sly dog, you did!?"

"We did." He reluctantly confirmed, waiting for an earful.

"Atta boy!" Ollie said swinging an arm around his adopted son's shoulder. Roy shook his head, hoping Ollie would be able to keep his mouth shut. If the Flash ever found out about all the things the archer had done to his daughter in every way but blood against the wall; on the bed; on the floor; and in the shower, he'd probably die.

"Um guys?" Rocket asked, and the three adults noticed that a good amount of the room was staring at them.

"…So cake, everyone?" This comment seemed to get everyone excited to eat cake and they forgot about the commotion from before.

"Present time!"

Everyone gathered around as the birthday boy well man sat down in a chair in the middle of the room.

Roy went up to the table where all the presents were played.

"Pick the one with the bat symbol first." Dick mock whispered. Roy chuckled and picked up the bag. He removed the blue tissue that was concealing the items inside. A look of confusion passed over his face before he squinted to clearly see what was in the bag. Once he saw what it was, he quickly closed up the bag. He coughed to cover up the upcoming blush. "Wow Dick. Was this even legal to obtain?"

Dick cackled. "Probably." His eyes twinkled with amusement. Roy shook his head and handed the bag to Wally. She opened it up and her face turned a nice shade of red before she closed up the bag and up it in the corner muttering about dirty bat people.

….

Roy didn't want to comment on how most of the males (minus Flash) in the League got him condoms or sex toys. They had probably forgotten who he was going to use them with otherwise, he doubted he would have gotten enough to last him at least a year.

The female population of the League didn't have their minds in the gutter and got him stuff like small furniture for their apartment, gift cards, or candy.

Miss Martian, Superboy, Aquagirl and Impulse were talking; well it was mostly the latter two talking, the first two were staring at Wally.

"Guys I know I'm beautiful but what's with the staring?" Wally asked jokingly.

"Are you wearing any new makeup?" Miss Martian asked.

"No. Miss M, you know I don't wear much makeup at all." Wally replied. Even if the speedster did wear makeup it was nothing more than lip gloss/stick and maybe eyeshadow if she felt like it.

"It's just you look different. You're like…" Miss Martian paused trying to think of another word.

"Glowing?" Tula offered as she noticed the change the Martian was talking about as well.

"Yeah!"

"You and Roy smell different too." Conner added.

Then Wally realized what they were talking about but feigned ignorance. "Oh?"

"Yes. You smell like…" Conner concentrated then his eyes widened. "You guys had sex." He deadpanned but the whole room seemed to freeze when he said that. The superheroes around Flash backed up as they felt his rage rising.

Wally took action. "Well thanks for the party! We'll come pick up the presents ever! Bye!" The speedster quickly grabbed her boyfriend and pushed him through the Zeta tube.

**Recognized: Red Arrow B21**

**Recognized: Impulse B03**

Flash snapped out of it. "That little bastard!"

**Recognized: Flash (I forgot his designation and I'm too lazy to search it up)**

Already knowing that this wasn't going to end well, but were too scared to get involved, the League and Team continued to party.

**Yeah, I made Wally the Impulse. You'll totally get why in later chapters. **

**Y'all wanted lemony stuff but since this is only rated like T, and some people might not feel comfy with it, it was only implied but not really since it was eventually said. **

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration.**

**The10Espada99**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so spring break swag. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 8**

**Background: Wally never retired so she's about as fast as the Flash now but still not there completely; it's not like the dramatic difference that you see in the show but Impulse and Flash are still faster. It's not enough so that she's heavily irritated about it. If you read my last chapter, you'd see Wally is the Impulse and I did that so I could make Bart Kid Flash for a good reason. **

The time Roy met Bart wasn't really at a convenient time for him but he could say that he liked the kid; wasn't willing to admit it though. He was energetic and reminded him of his girlfriend when she was younger even though he could say that she was a bit more controlled.

FLASHBACK

The sound of his girlfriend's groan caused the archer to walk into the living room where he was met with the sight of the speedster stretching, arching her back while doing so. This wouldn't have been as much as a problem if she wasn't wearing only satin cami and shorts that barely covered her ass although she had her thin robe on as well. Why they had robes? He didn't know. Sometimes Roy thinks that she does this because she knows she is irresistible. Or she could just be that oblivious. He was knocked out of his musings when she plopped down on the couch very audibly.

"Break the couch, why don't ya?" He commented, taking a seat beside her. Wally looked over at him and let out a small smile.

"Sorry babe, just a little bit drained."

Roy nodded in understanding. "What did Nightwing want?" He asked, recalling being there when his girlfriend answered the call from their 'brother'.

"Stuff went down. Flash family all checked it out. It's done and over with." She replied quickly and sharply. Roy held his hands up, as a peace offering. At that the speedster sighed and pulled herself into her boyfriend's lap, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry."

How quiet her reply was struck warning bells in his head.

"Wally?"

"Hmm?" She answered still not removing herself from his neck.

"Babe?"

Roy didn't get a reply that time.

"Darlinggggg?" This got a short laugh out of his lover and she detached herself from his neck. But then even then she just stared at him with this thoughtful expression. When she got that look on her face, she either said something really insightful or incredibly ridiculous that got him to laugh.

"Roy?"

The archer looked at his girlfriend with an expectant expression to show he had heard her.

"I love you." She suddenly declared. This wasn't new. When Jason died, it struck all of them that heroes could die. Then Tula died and it only strengthened the realization that life was short. Aqualad switched to the Dark Side afterwards (this one stung him the most. His best friend that actually wasn't a hyperactive mess had gone traitor. He almost couldn't come to terms with it.) Blue Beetle died as well. Too many tragedies happened in the span of 5 years; the speedster's declarations of love came around when a troubling event occurred.

"I love you too."

Their lips met and because things move so quickly with them, the speedster was laying on her back on the couch with Roy on top of her, pressed against her, making out passionately. The archer's hand was slowly slipping up her thigh—

"Ew! So not crash!"

The couple quickly parted; took Roy less than 10 seconds to pull out his spare bow and arrow from underneath the couch and take aim at the intruder. The intruder took a step back, hands up in surrender.

"Whoa buddy. Why don't you put the pointy objects down and we can all get along?" The stranger said nervously.

"Or you could tell me how you got into our apartment before I shoot you with an arrow." Roy replied.

The intruder turned to Wally. "Is he always this mean to family?" He asked.

"Family?" At this Red Arrow finally lowered his bow but still kept his grip on it.

"Roy, this is my cousin once removed, Bart Allen. Bart, this is Roy Harper." Wally introduced.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have to have a cousin to have a cousin once removed?"

"He's from the future. Barry's grandson." Wally explained.

"They don't even have kids yet!"

"Aunt Iris is pregnant."

" Is this what you meant when you said 'stuff went down'?"

"Yup." Bart shot in. "It's totally crash to meet my cousin and my cousin in law. Once removed. When you guys are younger." He said, he quickly added at the end.

"Cousin in law?" Roy asked.

"You guys aren't married yet? Oops." Bart laughed nervously while Wally turned to look at Roy in shock.

"You're going to propose?!" She gasped out while Roy stammered, not sure how to answer the question.

"So Bart why are you here so late at night?" Roy changed the subject.

"Oh right. Grandpa said you had something to give me." Bart said turning to Wally.

Wally sighed. "I did but I meant maybe tomorrow, not at past midnight, hun."

"But I'm already here so might as well give it to me now." He grinned. Wally shook her head before leaving the couch and walking into the hallway, leaving the two males alone.

There was an awkward silence, Bart still put off from having an arrow pointed at him. Then Roy saw the boy start to fidget the same way all speedster's did if it was quiet for too long and decided to suck up his pride. The things he does for family.

"Hey kid." Bart looked at him with wide eyes. "Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. If I knew you were my girlfriend's future cousin once removed, I might not have pointed an arrow at you."

Bart beamed. "Crash!" Roy had to assume from the boy's enthusiasm it meant a good thing. "I'm sorry I broke into your apartment. It was completely normal in the future."

"It's cool. I get it but next time ring the doorbell or knock if you're coming over so you don't have walk in on stuff like that again."

"Shouldn't you be doing that stuff in your bedroom?" Bart asked.

Roy was glad when Wally came in because he didn't want to explain his sex life to a tween. The archer was surprised when he saw what was in the female's speedster's hands and judging from Bart's awe, he was surprised too. The ginger smirked when he realized what she was doing.

"That's the Kid Flash suit!" He gasped.

"Yes, yes it is." Wally confirmed, looking amused. The woman held out the uniform to her cousin and he just stared at it.

"Kid, are you going to take it?" Wally asked after the staring got old. If possible, the boy was even more startled.

"You want me to have it?!"

"No offense but what your wearing now isn't constructed enough to last for crime fighting you plan to do and if you want to join the team, you'll need a suit with stealth-tech. Besides, the Flash needs a partner, don't ya think?" Wally smiled at the excitement at his face.

Bart squealed (I know right, he squealed) and quickly changed into the suit. Wally averted her eyes and Roy didn't do anything because he couldn't see with Bart changing in super speed.

"It fits!" Bart beamed. "Well Wally was also scrawny so it's not surprising." Roy said.

"I was not scrawny!" She protested.

"I have the pictures. You were scrawny."

Unable to contain his excitement Bart then sped around the apartment a few times.

"Bart, no running in the apartment!"

The speedster came to a stop, but was still excited.

"Thanks cuz!" The thirteen year old enveloped his cousin in a loose hug, now aware of her figure(after the first time when his head bumped into her boobs. Very awkward moment) and attire. "No problem, kid."

Then raced over and gave Roy a bone crushing hug, causing him to groan.

"It's late! I told Jay and Joan I'd be home already. Gotta go!"

"Wait Bart!" but the speedster was already gone, probably halfway to his destination already.

"What?" Roy asked.

Wally pursed her lips and bent down. "He forgot his clothes." She said as she picked up an article of clothing.

**Hope you liked that. Hopefully I'll finish Uh Oh! Switched Up! Since I'm on spring break.**

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration.**

**6 reviews.**

**The10Espada99**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 9**

The time Roy met Bart's boyfriend, Jaime wasn't normal. But then again when you're a superhero nothing is really normal.

**Flashback**

"Hermano, are you sure this is okay?"

Bart waved off his companion's concern. "Yes."

Jaime was worried. His boyfriend had dragged him to Steel City of all places and now he was picking the lock on a random apartment there. It was still a little bit before sundown so there was a high chance they could be caught.

"Jaime, it's okay. This is my cousin's apartment. She and her boyfriend will be cool with it; they're both at work anyway." Bart said, reassuringly.

Jaime still couldn't fully relax. They were going behind the FLASH'S back to 'hang out' somewhere they could be alone. Jaime recalled hearing stories about how overprotective the Fastest Man Alive was over his clan. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of that man. But he couldn't help but feel that he already was.

But then something else struck his mind. He had heard of Bart's cousin, the Impulse but he didn't know her boyfriend.

"Who's your cousin's boyfriend?" Jaime asked suddenly.

"His name is Roy. Really cool dude. Little grumpy though. Mellows out when Wally's there." Bart replied still working on the lock when he suddenly slapped his forehead.

"I can vibrate through solid objects." And he did just that and not a moment later, he unlocked the door and let Blue Beetle in.

"_You are walking into a dangerous situation without knowing the possible resulting scenarios. Leave now."_

For once, Jaime had to agree with his scarab.

"Hermano, I think we should-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because before he knew it he was pinned under the speedster, who already had his hands under his shirt.

Roy was walking up to his apartment stretching after a long hard day at work. Work was almost as bad as school. The only thing that was better was that most of the time, his work didn't follow him home.

"Roy dear." He heard a voice call. He turned to see the sweet elderly Ms. Rose beckoning him over.

The old lady had been nothing but nice ever since he and Wally moved into the apartment. He was almost sure she knew of their 'side jobs' but he wasn't positive.

"Hi, Ms. Rose. How are you?" Roy said.

"I'm fine, son but I'd be careful if I were you. Earlier, I saw two boys go into your apartment but I wasn't sure if they were friends of yours from work." Okay she probably knew.

Roy's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of who could possibly break into their apartment. Bart was the first name that came to mind but he was at a loss of who the other boy could be.

"Alright. Thanks, Ms. Rose."

Roy got out his keys and prepared himself for a battle. Immediately after the door opened he was met with the site of his future cousin in law once removed with his hands down the pants of another boy whose shirt was off.

The boys seemed to freeze at the new company they had.

"Bart?"

Said boy laughed nervously.

"Red, nice to see you man! Your home early!"

"No. I'm not. Mind introducing me to the boy whose pants you have your hands in?"

Jaime was still frozen in shock.

"Not at all! Roy, this is Jaime Reyes aka Blue Beetle. Jaime, this is my cousin's boyfriend and the owner of this apartment, Roy Harper also known as Red Arrow."

Red Arrow? Badass extraordinaire who wasn't afraid to mess up anyone who pissed him off?

Jaime seemed to get his voice back.

"Hi. Nice to meet you?"

"It'd probably be nicer if you had a shirt on and didn't have my relative's hands down your pants." Roy said sarcastically.

The trio heard the door opening and closing alerted them of another person's arrival. The person who arrived being Wally West. Wally couldn't say she didn't gap at the sight.

A series of expression's came over her face; shock, disbelief, amusement, confusion, before it settled on disappointment.

"Bart, your 13. Come on now wait until you're like 16 or 17 at least."

At last, Bart pulled his hands out of his boyfriend's pants, letting the Hispanic right himself, the speedster looking down in shame.

Wally turned to Blue Beetle. "And you, I should slap you in the face for letting him molest you."

"Lo siento senora." Blue Beetle said, slipping back into Spanish.

"We just wanted a place to hang out since Mount Justice blew up and Gramps would've killed Blue if we stayed over there."

At the pitiful look on their faces, Wally sighed.

"Alright. I get it. Babe can we talk for a second?" She didn't give him a chance to reply before she pulled him into the kitchen.

Less than 5 minutes later the older couple came back out.

"You guys can hang here while we're at work but please keep your hands out of each other's pants or I'll hurt both of you." Wally said.

Bart grinned and sped to his cousin and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thanks cuz!"

Then he did the same to Roy. Both tried to ignore that the young speedster hands had been down another's pants before he hugged them.

"Gracias." The other said shyly but they could see that he was happy as well.

"You're welcome. Now get out of our apartment."

**Hope you enjoyed that. **

**Would've posted yesterday but I was sick and the internet was down. **

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **

**The10Espada99**


	10. Chapter 10

**You'll probably remember most of this from Endgame and Justice League's 'Divided We Fall'. Made some alterations to make it more awesome. Even though Wally is dead, I refuse to let him/her die in my story. This is a combination of two or three first time's I had.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 10**

The time Roy almost lost Wally was one of the scariest times of his life. He almost couldn't believe how lucky things had turned out in the end but he was glad everything happened how it did because it gave him the courage and revelation to do what he had been thinking about doing for the past few months now.

**Flashback**

**June 20, 2016, Watchtower**

"I wouldn't call it simple. You'll be attempting to siphon its power with your own speed trails; it'll take a massive amount of kinetic energy."

"Do you think it'll be enough?" Artemis asked.

Before the man could answer, the residents of the Watchtower heard the familiar sound of the zeta tubes announcing the departure of the only speedster that wasn't in the arctic.

**Recognized: Impulse B03**

The members of the old team including Blue Beetle and Red Arrow didn't waste any time, going to the arctic to support their friend.

"And no matter what, don't slow down until the chrysalis is completely neutralized."

As soon as the scientist stopped talking, Kid Flash and Flash got to work. Both speedsters began to circle the chrysalis at high speeds only they could achieve. Bolts of kinetic energy came to live and started bouncing off the two males.

"I think it might be working." Kid Flash said to the Flash as they kept running.

"It's definitely slowing." The Flash agreed. "but not stopping. Even at our top speed, I'm not certain the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy." He continued grimly.

"Then how about the three of us?" A familiar voice said. The two speedster's turned to see that Wally, the Impulse, had joined them in their run.

"I may not be as fast as you two but I can add my fair of kinetic energy. Besides, I can't let the new kid take all the credit for saving the world. " Wally joked before flashing a grin.

"So Crash!" Bart said excitedly.

"Try and keep up!"

The two Allen's then sped up. Impulse, not one to be left behind, sped up as well managing to stay only a few feet behind Flash.

The members of the team got off the bioship and saw the tornado slowing.

"Look. Their shutting it down." Nightwing pointed at the spectacle before them, almost excited.

"_Earth's magnetic field is stabilizing." The scarab said. _Blue Beetle let out a shout of joy.

"_But there is a problem Jaime Reyes. The Impulse is in danger. Her slower speed is making her an exit valve for the chrysalis energy." _

As if to confirm what the scarab said, a surge of blue energy hit Wally, causing the female to let of a pained scream and almost stumble.

"What does that mean? What's going to happen to her?" The team now had their attention on the Hispanic among them due to his slowly growing panic.

Before they could question him, tornado was gone and only a dust cloud was left, blocking the view.

"They did it!" M'gann said excitedly before the whole team rushed over.

All three speedsters hit the ground exhausted after the tiring run.

"Looks like we did it, Kid." Flash said, with a tired smile which disappeared when he saw what was around her.

The team's sounds of joy died down as they saw their friend on the ground, crackling with blue energy around her as she slowly began fading.

"Wally!" Red Arrow shouted, alarmed. He started to run over to his girlfriend but the crackling of the energy stopped him.

"_In 180 seconds, the Impulse will cease." _

The Blue Beetle sadly relayed this information onto the members of the former team, only to hear their sounds of disbelief.

Red Arrow grabbed the blue superhero by his suit and lifted him up. "What do you mean 'cease'?" He growled.

"R-red, leave the poor kid alone." Red Arrow reluctantly let go of the young superhero before kneeling down in front of his girlfriend.

"I only have 120 seconds so let me make my final words count. Kal, you were always a great leader and I'm siked you're not evil. You were an amazing big bro. and don't blame yourself for this cuz it is in no way your fault."

Aqualad bowed his head before nodding.

"Supes, you were always so loyal and hilarious to prank. Remember you don't have to be Superman. You just do you and you'll be fine."

Superboy looked angry but nodded as well.

Miss Martian already had tears streaming down her face. "Miss M, you're incredibly sweet like your cookies. Again I'm sorry for being so annoying all those years ago. Wow I sound old. I hope I don't sound mean but don't let the power get to your head."

"Artie, don't you go crying on me now. I expected you to be the iron stone or something out of everyone here. We had our rocky start but I really like to think that we became sisters. Can you keep Roy in line for when I'm gone? "

Artemis wiped at her eyes to no avail before nodding.

Impulse turned to Blue Beetle who was looking down at his feet.

"Blue, get some confidence. Don't worry about what others say. And I'm leaving Bart in your hands. Keep him out of trouble for me, kay?"

Blue Beetle finally looked up and nodded.

Then she turned to the four that looked the most shaken up. The speedster knew her best friend well, even though his face was just downcast now, he was probably screaming and sobbing on the inside, knowing that's exactly what he'll do when he's alone.

"Dick, I remember when we first met and you were a shy little birdie. Then years of pranking everyone we could passed. Loosen up, stop trying to be like Batman. Also work things out with Z; she misses you. Love you bro."

He blinked rapidly before saying. "Love you too sis."

Flash opened his mouth to talk before Impulse cut him off. "Uncle B, I'm dying in a minute. Let me finish talking. You and Aunt Iris were my role models and the best parents ever. I'm positive you'll be a great dad. Make sure to tell the twinsies about the awesome times we had as Kid Flash and Flash. I love you and tell Aunt Iris, Jay and Joan I love them too."

Flash just frowned shaking slightly. "I'm so sorry kid."

Kid Flash was just there, shifting his feet but he felt his cousin's gaze on him, he snapped to attention, not planning on missing her final words to him.

"Bart, I wasn't too sure about you when you first came but eventually you warmed your way into this big ole heart of mine. You've been doing a great job living up to the Kid Flash mantle and one day, I can see you becoming the Flash. Don't let Uncle B kill Blue. Love you."

Bart finally let the tears stream down his face.

Roy had taken off his mask, blue eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Roy, babe, I never in a million years thought I would see you cry." Wally joked.

"That's because I never thought I'd see you die." He replied.

"Red, I love you so much. I-" Before she could finish, she had disappeared. This was it, Roy's resolve not to cry broke as the tears were finally let out as he fell on his knees, his legs giving out. Dick walked over and put his hand on the man's shoulder as he cried.

All heads were bowed as they had a moment of silence for their beloved friend. All of a sudden, Bart's head snapped up as he looked around frantically.

"Hermano? Are you okay?" Blue Beetle asked worriedly. The youngest speedster ignored him as he stood up and started palming the air. The superheroes looked him confused.

"Bart, what are you-"Flash started but suddenly a large blue portal opened up by Impulse's hand. Everyone jumped back in shock. "WALLY!" Bart shouted into the portal.

"Bart? It's so beautiful in here. There's a force, a Speed Force, and it's calling me home. I have to go now." Everyone heard her faint reply and got into attack.

"NO WALLY, TAKE MY HAND!" Bart shouted back, sticking his hand in the portal. Then Kid Flash started getting pulled into the portal to the speed force as well.

"Not so fast Hotshot." Flash grabbed his sidekick's hand and immediately started to pull.

"I'm here too, Wally!" Dick grabbed Flash's hand and started pulling.

"We're all here." Superboy called from his position as the anchor. Everyone started to pull with all of their strength.

"Babe, please come back!" With one more desperate pull, the team of superheroes was rewarded for their efforts when a certain red haired speedster stumbled out of the now closing portal. Bart and Barry caught their family member as she fell out. But her boyfriend was the one to help her stand up, immediately pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Artemis said before pulling the redhead into a hug.

**July 4, 2016, Watchtower**

"Now that you stopped the Reach Invasion and broken the Light in half, the Team will now be operating out of the Watchtower, side by side with the League. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed but because you earned it."

Impulse dramatically put a hand on her chest and wiped away nonexistent tears. "I never thought I'd see the day. This is so beautiful."

Trust Wally to lighten the atmosphere, the team started talking excitedly amongst themselves albeit sorta of quietly.

"Whoa if you're crying already then, you'll be sobbing after-" Green Arrow was silenced by a kick in the shin by Canary.

"Now I believe Red Arrow has something to say."

Roy walked over to where Wally was with The Team before getting down on one knee, causing everyone to get silent. Impulse's eyes went wide as she realized what he was doing.

"Wally, we've been together for 5 years now and I can honestly say that one, I'm surprised I didn't mess up somewhere along the line and two, they've been the best 5 years of my life. You are my one and only true love and when you almost 'ceased' I realized that I couldn't live without you. So now, in front of our friends and family, I'm asking for your hand in marriage." Wally's eyes watered.

"Wallace West, will you marry me?"

"YES, YES, YES!" Then the speedster jumped into his arms, tears of joy streaming down her face. The whole assembly gathered was saying their congratulations.

"I think we all know who the best man is going to be." Nightwing said, smile present on his face.

"Yeah. Me!" Bart said.

"No." Nightwing glared at him playfully.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Ollie to propose to Dinah."

"I know right. It's been like 9 years I swear. He's so slow."

"Hey!"

**Hope you enjoyed that. **

**I could end my drabbles here but I have two more planned ones left. Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **

**The10Espada99**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 11**

The time Roy found out Wally was pregnant he could say that he honestly wasn't expecting it but that didn't mean it was unwelcome either.

**FLASHBACK**

Roy Harper sighed as his wife rushed to the bathroom for the 4th night in a row to throw up pretty much everything she had eaten yesterday which wasn't much and that was strange enough.

Being the good husband he was, he got up to get his sick wife a glass of water when she finished.

He walked in as she flushed the bile down to toilet.

"You done?" He asked as he handed her the cup of water.

She smiled gratefully. "Yeah. Thanks." First gulp was to rinse her mouth and the second she actually swallowed.

"Great because as soon as it becomes a reasonable time of the day, I'm taking you to a doctor." Roy replied.

Wally made a face at him. "I don't wanna." She said a bit childishly.

"Fortunately, you don't have a choice in the matter. You've been puking every morning for almost a week now. And if you vomit tomorrow at your uncle's place, he'll have my head and insist that I 'haven't been taking care of you.'" Roy said.

Wally's defiant look still remained.

Roy sighed. "And I'm worried about you. I don't necessarily like to see my wife sick."

The speedster smiled. "Awww. So sweet. Fine. I'll go. But what about Artemis and Jade?"

Since the Reach invasion and Wally's almost death, the Flash Family realized that they had let themselves split apart over the years. They immediately took action against that. Every two or three months, the whole family went over to either the Allen residence or the Queen Mansion (once they had it at the Wayne Manor but that was special) and ate a dinner together. When they said family, they meant everybody.

Joan and Jay Garrick

Barry, Iris, Don, Dawn, and Bart Allen

Wally and Roy Harper

Once Wally and Roy got married, Ollie and Dinah(they tied the knot soon after) were officially welcomed into the family as well as Artemis who was like a daughter to the old couple and a sister both Wally and Roy, along with her mother Paula and Jade who had gotten out of that life and married a guy named Jim Goldman(he had legit come out of like nowhere. No one saw it coming at all) who also came along.

Dick, who was already considered family, and Zatanna was also brought in when she and Dick got married. Tim and Cassie also come along. Bruce is invited but doesn't always attend.

Jaime also came along; him and Bart had been dating for four years now. (When Bart graduates from High school, they plan on moving in together much to the dismay of Barry).

Considering how many people came to the gathering (20-21), not only Iris could cook especially with their being 6 speedsters in attendance (Don and Dawn eat with the vigor of a grown man and their only 4 years old).

With that a day before, Iris goes over to the Queen Mansion and cooks part of the meal with Dinah, Artemis and Jade come over to the Harper Household, Zatanna and Cassie cooking another part at the Wayne Manor with the help of Alfred who also is welcome but claims he has too much to do (one of these days, they were going to forcibly drag him to one of their dinners Zatanna and Cassie swore but Dick and Tim knew it wasn't going to happen. Whatever Alfred says goes. That's it.) The women haul ass on that food, spending pretty much the whole day just cooking and a portion of the next day as well.

It was worth it though as they all got to enjoy each other's presences and catch up with good food.

"Your appointment is at 9 and will probably end at 11. You'll be back by 12 and you can spend the rest of the day cooking if the doctor says its okay." Roy assured her.

"I have an appointment?"

Roy just smirked. Wally sighed.

"Alright. But if we don't get to finish, I'll blame you." Wally replied as she went back to bed.

"Naturally." Roy chuckled as he followed.

"Baywatch, Jade and I are here. Get your butt out here so we can get started." Artemis said as the two Crock sisters walked in to the house. Roy walked out with Wally in tow.

"Sorry, ladies but this girl right here has a doctor's appointment." At that Wally pouted.

"So we have to wait until you get back?" Artemis said already heading towards the couch to watch tv. She grabbed the remote only to have Wally snatch it back.

"Or you could start cooking now and I'll help you both when I get back." Wally suggested even though it wasn't really a suggestion and more like a demand.

"You trust us to cook the food by ourselves?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Course not. There are recipes for everything in their on the counter. If you follow the recipe EXACTLY, it shouldn't be a problem."

Jade snorted.

"Bye. Try not to blow anything up." Wally called out as she and Roy made their way out the door.

"We'll try."

"No promises."

"Mrs. Harper, when was the last time you had your period?" Doctor Hunter asked.

Wally scrunched up her face. "I don't know Doc. I'd have to say two-three weeks ago."

The doctor wrote something down on his sheet.

"Your husband's said you've been experiencing nausea and you're not eating like you used to, is that correct?"

"Yeah." Wally confirmed.

"Have you been more tired lately?"

"No."

Roy snorted. "Please. You fell asleep in the shower, while cooking breakfast, while cooking dinner, after the first 5 minutes of Final Destination 17, and while you were walking up the stairs."

"Anything else you'd like to add, Mr. Harper?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"Well I guess the tests were correct, you're showing symptoms earlier than most but congratulations, you're pregnant." Doctor Hunter announced with a smile.

There was a long pause.

"Pregnant?" Wally repeated.

"Yes."

"Like with a baby?" Roy then asked more to himself.

"Yes." The doctor looked more irritated now.

"I'm having a baby. Oh my god. I'm having a baby!" Wally exclaimed while slapping Roy's arm repeatedly.

It was then the gravity of the situation hit Roy and he passed out.

Wally gasped. "Roy!"

Luckily, Wally was feeling well when they got back to the house and Artemis and Jade actually started cooking without blowing anything up so Wally was able to jump right into action and help them finish cooking though she had to take breaks at times.

Currently the whole Flash Family+ Bat Family+ Arrow Family was sitting in the Allen Family table eating already.

Towards the middle of the meal, Barry stood up because he had an announcement.

"Alright everyone." Everyone paused in their meal and looked at the blonde man. "I became the Flash around 20 years ago because I had powers and I wanted to use them to help people like my idol and mentor, Jay. I can say that I did a lot as the Flash, saved a lot of lives, helped stop a good amount of apocalypses." Everyone chuckled at that. The world was almost ending like once every five years.

"But I can't be the Flash forever. The last almost apocalypse told me I was getting old and that I had other responsibilities. I need to be here with my kids." Said kids giggled and waved at their dad.

"I don't want to miss their childhood. I don't want them to grow up without a dad. I don't want them to worry every time I go out, if I'll come back or not. So I'm retiring."

"Dang Barry. Making a whole speech out of the thing." Artemis joked.

"It's not like it's a problem. I mean your 44. You were running out of juice."

"Hey! They say 40 is the beginning of life." Barry said offended.

"If you haven't noticed, you're not 40." Jay added.

"Daddy's old!" Don said with a grin.

"Really old!" Dawn giggled.

"You turned my children against me." Barry pouted.

"Oh, honey, they already were against you." Iris corrected.

"Anyway, I'm not done. Wally," The mentioned speedster turned her attention back to her former mentor.

"I watched you grow up from the kid fighting to keep up to the Fastest Person Alive." Wally opened her month to protest but Barry cut her off before she could start.

"Before you say you're not, remember the race you, Bart and I had last month. You left us in the dust. So this is why I'm asking for you to please accept the mantle and become the Flash." Barry finished.

Wally was wide eyed and kept opening and closing her mouth in shock. Everyone there was smiling because let's be honest, they all saw this coming.

Wally finally found her voice and answered. "I'd love to…"

Everyone cheered and started congratulating her before beginning their food.

"But I can't. At least not now." Wally finished. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her. Cries of disbelief arose.

"You can't? Wally, you've been looking forward to this since we were still sidekicks." Dick said.

"Yeah, Baywatch. Thought you'd be having a field day."

Barry looked a bit disheartened.

"Roy, tell her." Dick urged.

"As proud of her as I am, I don't think it's safe to crime fight during pregnancy." Roy replied.

The room went silent.

Before it roared to life once more.  
"Pregnant?!"

"You're pregnant?"

"Heh. Nice job, Roy."

"I'm too young to be a grandpa!" Ollie moaned.

"You? I'm too young to be a grandma!" Black Canary shot back.

"Finally put the bun in the oven, never thought you could." Jade snickered.

"I'm becoming a grandpa? I'm not ready?" Barry panicked.

"Hello, gramps. I'm right here."Bart waved, offended.

Barry sent an apologetic smile to his grandson. "Sorry Kid but you were old when you got here."

"I'm only 17 and I was 13 when I got here!" Bart protested.

"I already know that I'm the godfather." Dick smirked.

"I'm the godmother." Both Artemis and Zatanna said at the same time.

"Excuse me?! I'm the godmother. No you aren't. I am!"

The commotion around them caused Wally to facepalm.

"Subtle Roy, real subtle."

"I try my best."

**Hope you liked that. **

**Spring break is over. **

**Thinking of baby names.**

**Don't know the gender of the baby yet or a good name.**

**So send in a name suggestion for a boy and girl.**

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration.**

**The10Espada99**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey. Last one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 12**

The time Wally finally gave birth was surprising and ridiculously unplanned. In fact, Roy almost missed it (The Flash Family's tendency of being late rubbed off on him after two years of dating Wally) but like always, he made it right on time.

Wally was sitting on the couch at night, watching tv because when one is heavily pregnant, there isn't much you can do. After her third month, she had to go on leave because her baby bump was more than prominent at the time. Now she's almost through with her 8th month and she's huge.

The telltale sound of her door opening was heard.

"Hey Cuz, what's up?" Announcing his presence as he ran in, giving his cousin a high five instead of a hug because of her stomach.

"Being pregnant is what's up. Hey Jaime." Wally replied. The Blue Beetle strolled in a little after, knowing Bart ditched him on the way here. For some reason (he and Jaime got alone time here; Steel City was their 'meet we halfway' point), Bart loved it at the Harper Residence and made it a point to come as often as he could.

"Hi Senora! How are you and the baby?" Jaime had really come a long way from the nervous and shy kid back when he was sixteen. The 4 years had really done wonders and it probably help from Bart; you can't stay shy when you're with a speedster.

"Fine and Hungry. Where's my hookup?" Wally asked.

"Right here." Jaime replied and handed her a bag of food. Wally grinned in return and immediately ate the food given to her. Feeling for herself and the baby that was probably going to be a speedster took a lot. Knowing how aggravated she got when she was hungry, whenever someone from the League or Team came over, they brought food with them. Those cheap as hell bums (hormones talking) don't come over as after because of that.

"So if Jaime's here, do you two plan on having sex here? Or did you honestly come to see me?" Wally only regarded the couple with a side glance as she continued to eat.

"No. We came to hang out with you and crash the mode! Being here alone must've been boring so we came to brighten your day." Bart said happily landing on the couch next to the speedster. Heh. Key word is alone. Roy didn't like the idea of her being alone when he wasn't there (he was currently on a mission with Kaldur) while she was pregnant so he'd not so secretly get someone to come over and watch her.

"Ese, its night time." Jaime reminded.

"So you two are here to have sex in Bart's room." The female concluded. Sort of like how she was when she was a teen, having several rooms in several locations. Bart had a room at the Garrick's, Allen's, the Watchtower, and here with the Harper's, though she highly doubted he would be using any of those room's besides the Watchtower one after he graduated (moving in with Jaime after all, not that Barry knew about it).

"Wally!" Bart flushed.

"Yes?"

"You're so blunt; it's embarrassing." Bart buried his face in his hands.

"You've been having sex in that room since you were 16; I don't see why you're embarrassed. If anything I should been embarrassed for letting you have sex in my house and being okay with it. I wonder if that makes me an irresponsible adult…"

"I think it does."

"Awkward." Wally stretched her hand upwards. "One of you, help me stand up so I can get some water." Jaime did the honors and helped the pregnant woman to her feet.

The couple sat watching tv waiting for the arrival of Bart's cousin and most likely Jaime's future cousin in law when they heard the sound of glass breaking. The speed they both got to the kitchen would be something they would celebrate if they weren't so worried.

The glass that was previously filled with water was smashed into pieces on the floor while Wally was leaning heavily on the counter, one hand on her stomach. As the two males came in, Wally turned to them with a slightly pained and slightly scared expression.

"Guys, my water just broke."

They both froze for a bit before the freaking out began.

"ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!whatarewegoingto dowhatarewegoingtodowhatarewegoingtodo?" Bart rushed out, running around the living room in a panic.

Jaime wasn't doing much better; he was just frozen.

Seeing that the two kids before her weren't about to do anything useful, she got into an authoritative mode that didn't come out often.

"Bart!" Hearing his name spoken like that, the speedster stopped but you could see it in his eyes that he was still freaking out.

"Come here." She spoke but this time more softly. The teen obliged. He was taller than her now but she still looked him in the eyes.

"I'm going to need you to calm down, alright? We can't get anything done with you and Jaime freaking out. I need to get to a hospital because I don't want to have this baby in the kitchen. I need one of you to drive me." Wally said slowly and calmly. Bart nodded in response. But then he started panicking again.

"But, but I can't drive…well!" And this was true, last week the Allen boy crashed their car after going on a joyride.

"Jaime!" Said man snapped out of it and turned his attention to her.

"You're driving us to the hospital. Bart, get the green bag that's in my room." The speedster ran and came back with the bag in 2 seconds.

"Senora, we didn't bring our car." Jaime said nervously.

Wally cursed. "Bart, call N-NI-NIGHTWING!" Wally screamed as the first contradiction hit, she grabbed the closest thing to her, Jaime's hand, and squeezed the life out of it, causing the Blue Beetle to scream as well.

Dick Grayson was sitting at his desk in Bludhaven's police station, nothing for him to do; not that much crime occurred during the day compared to the night. His phone rang and he lazily picked it up.

"Hello?" Dick said into the phone.

"Dick, the baby's coming and we don't have a car and we can't get to the hospital and we need a car and we can't do anything and we need your help!" The former Boy Wonder heard Bart reply frantically.

"I'm on the way!" His coworkers looked surprised as they saw him running out of station with a new speed.

"Grayson! Where do you think you're going?" His supervisor growled at him but then again he probably didn't care; Grayson was too moral for him, he was glad when the young man wasn't on the job.

"My sister's having a baby and I need to drive her to the hospital!" Dick replied before thrusting out of the station.

"Ay, mi mano duele mucho. Creo que se ha roto." Jaime moaned in pain, holding his own hand.

"Deal with it." Wally ground out, breathing heavily.

Bart was forever pacing around looking distraught and Wally was in too much pain to calm him down again.

The door opened and a flustered Dick Grayson ran into the house.

"I'M HERE!" He shouted.

"Great. Now Take me to the H-H-HOSPITAL!" The pregnant woman reached out for something to squeeze; Jaime shifted out of reach in fear. Unfortunately for Dick, the redhead found his hand and gripped it forcefully and even the powerful Nightwing had to let out a shout.

"Ow, my poor hand!"

"Grayson, I don't give a damn about your freakin hand! Take me to the hospital now!" This was the most intimidating Dick had ever seen his best friend and he felt that if he wanted to spare his hands he'll have to do what she says until the baby pops out.

The site in the hospital waiting room was one to see. After getting to the hospital, Dick and Bart had called the whole Flash Family and friends, telling them of the news. Iris was still in her pajamas when she arrived and immediately went into the delivery room to help with the birthing of her 'grandchild'.

Barry was also in his pajamas and was pacing around, at a forced human speed while the twins sat down and played patty cake. Zatanna looked like she had just thrown on some clothes and her hair was flying out everywhere. Artemis, looked like she had been asleep for hours and her hair was thrown in a pony tail haphazardly. Jade and Jim were there as well, Jade bouncing her foot up and down rapidly. Tim and Cassie looked like they had both just gotten out of school. Megan was bouncing up and down in her seat nervously while Conner took vigil by the door, his protective nature coming out. Raquel, Jay and Joan were actually the epitome of calm. Jaime was still moaning about his hand and Bart kept looking back and forth from the door.

Finally Dinah and Ollie got here, both looking flushed. At the same time, Iris came out looking frazzled.

The three of them asked the same question.

"Where's Roy?"

"Shit. Did we forget to call him?" Dick cursed, rapidly pulling out his phone. The archer didn't answer. The bird then used his comlink.

"Nightwing to Red Arrow. You there?" He murmured so the hospital staff would look at him bizarrely.

"Red Arrow to Nightwing. What's up?" The archer's voice crackled through the headset.

"Dude where are you?" Dick hissed.

"Just finished a mission with Kaldur in Nevada. Why?"

"Wally's in labor."

There was silence. "…What?"

"Like she's about to give birth now at St. Jose's Hospital."

"OMG! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE. AQUALAD, LET'S GO! WHY AM I IN A HURRY? MY WIFE'S ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH." The headset crackled to silence.

"He's on his way." Dick informed the secret superheroes.

"I'm here!" Red Arrow came in flustered and in his civilian gear.

"Déjà vu." Dick muttered.

"Where is she?"

A piercing scream hit the air making most of them flinch.

"Follow the screams." Jade said.

"Right." And with that Red Arrow was off again.

A doctor stopped him on his way into the delivery room. "Are you Mr. Harper?"

"Yes." Roy replied.

"Are you sure you want to go in there? Most men can't handle it." They warned.

Roy was now getting annoyed. "Yes. I do want to be in there and witness the birth of my child."

"Then put on this." He was handed standard, hospital clothing they used when they did surgery.

"And don't worry after the birth, we'll have a doctor be there to work on your hand too."

"My hand?"

"You'll see." Then he was pushed into the room. There was a whole staff of nurses plus Iris in the room all speaking encouraging words to her as she pushed. Another scream came out of her mouth.

"Babe I'm here." Roy spoke as he maneuvered to her side. Wally glanced at Roy from the corner of her eye.

"Glad you could make it."She huffed.

"No problem."

"PUSH!"

Wally screamed as she pushed, grabbing Roy's hand this time. A sharp pain was felt as his hand was squeezed tightly. He almost thought he could feel bones breaking. It was worse because his wife was a meta. The pain was so intense he ended up begging for her to let go which she refused.

"Babe, please let go!"

"Hell no, you bastard! First, you get me pregnant! Then you have the audacity to almost miss the birth of your child! This is punishment, you son of a bitch!"

"One More Time! Push!"

With a scream on both their parts, their baby was finally pushed through the birth canal and loud crying resounded through the room. Wally dropped her head onto the pillow, completely exhausted.

"It's a healthy beautiful baby girl." Their little girl had a tuff of red hair, an in-between shade of her mother and father's and had her father's baby blue eyes. Both new parents had to let out a smile at their child.

"She's wonderful." Iris said with tears in her eyes as they started to clean the new born off.

"Oh!"

All the participants in the room looked towards the doctor who was at the base of the bed.

"There's one more."

"What?!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Mrs. Harper, you're going to have to keep pushing."

Wally wanted to cry but because it was her baby on the line, she did what the medical professional asked and pushed, but not before grabbing Roy's hand once again.

"Oh my gosh, let go!"

"Listen shitface, you ask me to let go one more time, and you won't be touching me for a good five years!"

A doctor finally came out into the waiting room.

"Is a Barry Allen here?" He asked looking around the room.

"Yes sir. That's me." Barry took long strides to the man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harper wanted you in first."

Then he turned to the rest of them. "After, Mr. and Mrs. Allen leave, you all can come in by groups of two or three. I hope you can organize that between yourselves." The doctor said before whisking out of the room, Barry on his trail.

He had no idea what he just started.

Barry slowly walked into the room which was surprising.

"Alright. Where is my grandchild?" He asked.

"Grandchildren." Roy corrected, talking softly which was surprising for him. Barry looked down to see one of his hands wrapped in bandages, cringing as he remembered his wife's delivery.

Barry's eyes widened. "Twins?"

"Yup."

"Barry, meet your granddaughter, Iris Harmony Harper." Wally said, introduced the sleeping infant.

Iris gasped before tears came to her eyes. "You named her after me?"

Wally sent her aunt a small grin.

"Of course. I had to name her after the best aunt ever."

"This is such an honor." Then the tears legit fell.

"Hey now, you can't forget my son." Roy joked lightly. His son. His daughter. The words felt foreign but so right at the same time.

The youngest Harper had dark brown hair but had impressive green eyes, getting the trait from his mother. A burst of emotion flowed through Barry ask he looked at the new additions of his family, an urge he recognized emerging.

"Can I…?" Barry asked hesitantly.

Roy smiled, a rarity even around family members, and handed the speedster the male infant.

"What's his name?" Barry asked.

Dick Grayson walked into his best friend's hospital room with his wife Zatanna Zatara as well as his other best friend, Artemis.

They walked into to see both older Harpers's holding a little bundle in their hands.

"Twins?" Zatanna gasped.

"Yeah I know right." Wally chuckled.

"If someone told me 10 years ago that my two best friends would be having twins together, I would have laughed in their faces." Dick said with a fond smile on his face.

"I almost can't believe it." Roy admitted.

"Can I hold one of them?" Zatanna timidly asked.

"Sure." Wally motioned for her to come close to the bed, gently and carefully placing the young child in the magician's arms.

Roy looked to see Artemis staring fondly at their child.

"Artemis, do you want to hold him?" Roy asked.

Artemis immediately protested."What? No! I can't! I'd break him…"

Roy laughed lightly. "No you won't. Come here."

Reluctantly, Artemis came over and Roy, with gentleness no one in the room sans Wally had seen before, placed the infant in the other archer's arms.

Artemis held him stiffly before beginning to relax. "They look so much like both of you." Dick commented.

"Well they are our children. It'd be bad if they didn't look like us." Roy said.

"I'd be good if they didn't look like you Roy. They'd inherit all the ugly." They all laughed softly, not wanting to be too loud.

"What are their names?" Zatanna asked.

"Iris Harmony Harper and Grayson Jayden Harper."

Dick's eyes widened. "You named him after my last name?"

"Well Dickie Bird you've been there since the beginning and your our best friend / our children's godfather."

"We didn't want to name him Richard because then we'd have to call him Dick and you know."

Dick made a face then resumed his soft expression. "Guys, I don't know what to say."

"You could say, 'you two are the best friends ever and because of that, I'll buy you a year's supply of ice cream and Chicken Whizees'." Wally jokingly suggested.

Dick laughed albeit quietly.

"No. But really thank you."

Then Wally yawned.

"The new mommy's tired. Let's go and let her get some sleep."

"Giving birth is the actual struggle." Wally said.

"But it's worth it in the end." Roy added.

**And this is the legit end of this storyline for now. I was going to continue it but then I was like nah. **

**Thank you to all my readers you have been great. **

**The10Espada99**


End file.
